halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yihdoree 'Ritoree
Yihdoree's family name was digraced after his great great great great Grandfather ran from a fight against Brutes. Yihdoree along with his cousin Noree made the name Ritoree feared by enemies and respected by allies. Yihdoree has nobody outside his family that he trust but he follows orders to the letter. History Early Life Yihdoree was shortly born after Human-Covenant War, His villiage was attacked by Covenant Loyalists, he hid as two Brutes cut open his fathers stomach spilling out his intestines. His mother was about to be killed by the same to same Brutes, he grew with an incredible rage because of his father's death he tackled the two Brutes and murdered them with his bare hands. The rest of the forces saw what he did and charged him, Yihdoree picked up his father's Energy Sword Spirit Releaser, and killed them all. With his mother safe they stayed there for about a week and left toYihdoree 's cousin where his mother stayed and Yihdoree and his cousin Noree Ritore joined the UNSC and Covenant Seperatist to fight against Bartrus, the Prophet of Rebirth and the other Covenant Loyalist. The Resurrection His first mission was his were he got his rank of Field/Fleet Master. He survived a month alone on a Loyalist controlled planet called Tropist that was beyond the galatic rim and was a Shield World like Onxy instead of being empty Flood had been inside of it which the Brutes had tried to control but they failed. Yihdoree fought Flood as he borded Super Assualt Carrier, Universal Spirit and killed Barbarus' son Cellus. He snuck to the brig and saved his cousin Nero where those two alone took over the ship and sent a message to Infernous ''about the Flood's resurrection. The Flood took over Tropist within days. Helping Out Yihdoree was asked by the UNSC to help assist Wolf Pack. Conquest of Installation 01 Battle Over Installation 01 Yihdoree's fleet the ''Fleet of 'Infinite Rage ''was ordered' to conquer Installation 01 but upon arrival his fleet engaged two Covenant Loyalist Carriers, three Destroyers and four Sentinel Factories producing thousands of Sentinels and hundreds of Sentinel Enforcers the fleet destroyed all but one factory. The fleet lost two frigates and two detroyers were damaged beyond repair. Yihdoree had taken the last functional Sentinel Factory built into his ship and made his Huragok reprogram it to create Sentinels to help fight the Children of the Forerunners. Yihdoree order his ships to find key locations on the ring Yihdoree went to ground 'personally to take over the control room. Assualting Control Room of Installation 01 and The Forerunners Return Yihdoree personally commanded the assualt on the control room, the main battle took place on the ''Empty Fields ''the Children of the Forerunner had control of two more Sentinel Factories that were buired under the control room. Yihdoree killed Bartrus and took over the control room at the same time that happened the Flood buried in the ring had emerged, and a small Forerunner fleet appeared above the ring and started attacking the ''Fleet of Infinite Rage. A huge Forerunner Factory dropped off hundreds of Oblivions which had combatted the Flood, UNSC, and The New Covenant. Personality Yihdoree has high respect for all of his allies he has a log of every warrior that has ever served under him and has honored them. He takes something from worthy enemies, but if they are really worthy he collects a vials worth of blood and takes their skulls. Yihdoree's skill with a blade is unbelieveable he was seen killing two Drinols durning his first days of training. When raged he is strong enough to pick up a Hunter and throw it four meters away. Yihdoree thinks of Spartans as the Human version of Sangheili.